


Maybe I'll Just Crash Here

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Humor, Jason is not smooth in the least bit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason breaks into Tim's safehouse, only to catch him in a fairly precarious position, saying his name. And maybe Jason's out of practice, or maybe he just <i>never</i> had his act together, but his entrance is anything but smooth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I'll Just Crash Here

**Author's Note:**

> An Anon said: "I had a dream that Jay caught tim fingering himself to the idea of jason fucking him, but instead of being all smooth, jay was a fucking nerd who like, tripped on his way into the room and ended up having to prop himself up like, . . . hello"
> 
> I loved the idea so much I whipped this up in about an hour.

Jason shoved open the window to Tim’s safehouse, awkwardly leaning in. “Yo, Timbo,” he stated, glancing around. “You here?” He got only silence, and Jason shrugged, pulling himself in and shutting the window behind him. He brushed off his suit, jacket- dust from his ride over, a little gun powder from his shoot out- nothing unusual, honestly.

He could have gone to one of his own safehouses, but Tim’s was _closest_ , and frankly he just wanted a shower and to pass out on Tim’s couch. Granted, if the kid wasn’t in, he could just take his bed-

Jason’s thoughts tapered off when he heard a breathy noise. He lifted his head, yanking his helmet off, listening again. There was a long pause, before it came again, a breathy little groan, followed by a faint whine.

Jason set his helmet down, drawing one of his guns and walking slowly towards the noise. If someone was in Tim’s safehouse, that wasn’t good news. _For anyone_. Worse, maybe Tim was trying to patch himself up- in which case, Jason at least owed it to him to lend a hand, considering he was just crashing his place-

He froze at the doorway, peeking in past the door, and nearly dropped his gun. Tim was sprawled out on the bed, _definitely_ making those noises- but not because he was in any sort of pain. He was stark naked, all pale skin and raised scars, his thighs spread wide, his fingers pushed inside himself. His cock was currently forgotten, resting against his belly, leaving a small streak of pre-cum against his abs, while he worked his fingers into himself quickly.

Tim tipped his head back, gasping, and Jason worked hard to swallow, thinking maybe he should just take a step back- as _amazing_ as the view was. But then Tim’s pretty mouth fell open and he groaned _Jason_ , and Jason’s heartbeat doubled.

He hadn’t just- no way that he’d- _Tim?_ There was no way that pretty boy was thinking about Jason, of all people-

“Jay, _Jay_.” His name was falling easier, and Tim thrust his fingers faster, twisting the sheets in his other hand. “ _Fuck_.”

There was a pretty flush on Tim’s cheeks, stretching down his neck, his chest. Jason was sure his skin was warm- which was a feat, considering Tim usually ran cold. His fingers flexed, one hand gripping his gun tighter, as he realized he wanted to touch, wanted to feel it under his fingertips. He felt his cock stirring, swelling against his cup, and he bit his tongue.

Carefully, Jason holstered his gun, watched as Tim arched his back, moaned in such an obscene voice that Jason nearly moaned back. This _wasn’t_ the dorky replacement that fell asleep while on patrol after going on a three day _no-sleep_ binge. Or the kid that talked about his technology until you were bored to tears- except Jason rather _liked_ hearing him talk, if he was honest. He could follow along past most people’s attention and intelligence, anyway.

This was a totally different Tim, and Jason wanted to sink his teeth into him.

He inhaled, braced himself for a second. He could make this work- make whatever fantasy Tim had going on become a reality. Cross the room in a few good steps and crawl on that bed, between those gorgeous legs- god, Jason hoped that’d wrap around his waist. Hoped Tim’s skin tasted as good as it looked.

He exhaled, pushed open the door, took two steps in- and promptly tripped over Tim’s utility belt, left scattered on the floor with the rest of his suit.

Jason let out a little grunt on impact, saw Tim nearly jump out of his skin in the bed. Jason shifted awkwardly, attempting to roll onto his side and wincing at the sharp pain in his hip- yup, that’d be a bruise.

He propped himself up on one arm as Tim peered over the edge of the bed, eyes going wide. “Jason?”

“Hello.” Jason tried to put a smooth expression on, a devilish smirk- but it was painfully obvious that his entrance had been _less than flattering_.

“What the _hell_ are you doing here?” Tim had grasped his blanket, trying to completely cocoon himself in it.

“Your place is way closer than mine,” Jason offered, “I thought I’d just crash here.” He cringed then at Tim raised his brow, and okay, poor choice in words. “I heard you and thought I’d, you know, lend a hand.”

“Oh god _you heard me_?” Tim’s face went from that cute pink to red as a damn cherry- and Jason still thought it was adorable. “Jason, listen, I uh… I can explain-”

“Let me guess, _it’s not what I think it is_?” Tim nodded, and Jason rolled his eyes. “Timbo, you had your fingers in your ass and my name on your lips, I think I get it.” Tim looked away, and Jason cleared his throat. “And uh… I can still lend a hand, you know.” Alright, that had sounded way smoother in his head.

Judging by the look Tim gave him, it was _not_ the best line that had been used on him. Inwardly, Jason cringed a second time, and wondered when his game had gotten so bad-

Okay, who was he kidding. It had never been great.

There was a long- _painfully long_ \- moment of silence, before Tim cracked a smile. “If you can get up here in one piece and without trashing my place, maybe I’ll consider it.”

Jason grinned, jumped up, shaking his foot and trying to free himself from Tim’s utility belt. To his dismay, it only tangled further, and he grumbled to himself, bending over to free himself. Tim giggled as he did, reaching up to cover his mouth. “What?”

“Nothin’,” Tim offered, dropping his sheet and leaning back into his pillows. Jason swallowed thickly, eyes raking up Tim’s legs, before he finally freed himself and straightened up. Tim spread his legs slightly, before nodding towards Jason. “Ditch the suit first.”

Jason tore his jacket off, tossing it to the side, before he started work on his breast plate. That took- a moment longer than he’s like- before he was letting it drop to the floor. Then his holsters, his gloves-

And he realized the minutes were ticking by, and _dammit these suits were not designed for this_. Tim gave another laugh, tipping his head back a little.

“I’d like to see you get out of his faster,” Jason reasoned, bending over to unlace his boots.

“Mhm. I can get out of mine fairly quick, you know.” Tim shifted one leg, gave Jason the sort of view that had his head spinning- and _fuck_ Tim was easing his two fingers back into himself then, sighing. “Hurry up or I won’t even need you.”

Jason kicked his boots aside, undoing his thigh holsters, his belt, and shucking everything down his legs- cup and underwear included. His cock bobbed free, the cool air making him almost hiss- and he heard Tim’s sharp intake of breath.

The younger licked his lips, grinned, before pushing a third, slick finger into his body. He groaned, before forcing out, “Think I might not be ready for that yet.”

Jason felt his cock _throb_ , and he wanted to jump on the bed. He rushed, attempting to step out of the mess that was his clothing- but his foot tangled and he tripped, falling into the bed, his knees hitting the floor hard as he grasped at the blanket.

Tim was up again, pulling free of his body. “Shit, Jason, are you okay?”

“Fine. Totally fine.” He offered Tim a thumbs up, tried not to think about the fact that now his knees might bruise too. He’d be attractive, come morning.

Tim frowned. “Maybe we should forget it.”

“Oh _hell no_.” Jason launched himself up onto the bed, crawled right between Tim’s legs. Tim leaned back into the pillows, One of Jason’s hands resting in the pillows, the other reaching between them, grasping Tim’s cock and squeezing. “Don’t make these bruises worth nothing.”

Tim giggled, the sound ending in a gasp- and Jason was pretty damn sure it was the best noise he’d ever heard. He stroked up slowly, and Tim reached up, grasped at his shoulders. “Okay,” he managed, thighs trembling, and Jason leaned down, pressed their mouths together.

Tim’s mouth took and gave in the strangest sort of perfect rhythm that Jason’s head spun. He pushed back with equal force to Jason’s, teased his tongue against Jason’s lips, but coaxed _Jason’s_ tongue into his mouth, so he could suck on it, whine around it. And- okay, maybe Jason had thought about kissing Tim a couple of times, but he’d never expected it to be like _this_.

Definitely not this good.

“Do I need to-” Jason started, leaving Tim’s cock and trailing his fingers down, over Tim’s balls and lower, to press against his slick hole. Tim wriggled, obviously loving the contact, but shook his head.

“Nah, I’m good. Just,” Tim paused to inhale. “Nightstand, top drawer.”

Jason nodded, pulling away and leaning across Tim, reaching for it. He opened the drawer, fumbled around until his hand closed around the bottle of lube, before he pushed himself up, uncapping it and noticing it was more than half empty.

“I take it you do this a lot?” Jason asked, pouring some onto his hand. “Is it always to me?”

“Would it make you jealous if it wasn’t?” Tim grinned- fiendish, so damn gorgeous that Jason groaned, his eyes nearly rolling. Tim spread his legs further, so wide Jason was sure his hips would ache soon.

“Maybe.”

“Well, give me a reason to _always_ think about you.”

Jason tossed the lube aside, having stroked his cock thoroughly slick now, and shuffled right between Tim’s thighs. He grasped his hip, raising him up, and Tim followed the motion, thighs resting against Jason’s hips, as Jason’s other hand grasped his own cock, guided himself towards Tim’s hole and held himself steady. Tim was panting already, squirming- and Jason thought maybe he’d do this slow, maybe he’d tease him-

But the moment he began pushing past that tight muscle, into the already slick heat of Tim’s body, he lost all resolve. One sharp thrust and he was buried inside Tim, who gave a loud shout.

“Jason! Fuck!” Tim trembled, let his mouth fall open, and Jason leaned over him, sank a hand into his hair and pulled him up, nibbling at his jaw.

“Sorry babybird. Are you okay?” He _was_ genuinely concerned that he had hurt Tim-

“Fuckin’ _hell_ , I am, just, god- fuck. _Jay_.” All the words jumbled together, still not forming a coherent thought, and Jason pulled his hips back, thrusting into Tim, groaning into his skin as Tim gasped- shoving his ass towards Jason, trying to meet him thrust for thrust.

Yeah, he was _definitely_ okay.

Tim tipped his head back, and Jason trailed his mouth down his neck, sucking just beneath his pulse. Tim whined, wriggled in his grasp, locking his legs around his waist. Jason could feel the skin ready to bruise, moaned obscenely and wet, loved the sound of flesh on flesh, the way Tim was rutting down against him desperately.

He gave another sharp thrust, pressed tight to Tim’s prostate, and Tim cried out, body jerking back- and then there was a _thud_ , and a sudden, very displeased, “Fucking hell!”

Jason lifted his head, pausing his thrusts- watched as Tim lifted his head, rubbing the top. And- oh _fuck_ he’d hit his head. Jason had fucked him right into the wall.

He was on a _roll_ tonight.

“Shit, are you okay Tim?” Jason reached up, covered Tim’s hand, and Tim huffed, blushing a little.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m good.” He wriggled again, pulling his hand away so Jason could stroke his hair. Tim’s eyes fluttered, and then, “Maybe- maybe we can move.”

“Yeah, ‘course, whatever you want.” Jason forced himself to straighten up, as Tim’s legs pulled away. He pulled out- and god, _that_ was torture- but probably smart. He felt a pleasant pressure at the base of his spine already, and the _last_ thing he needed to do was come before Tim did.

Unless he wanted this to go down as Tim’s _worst_ fuck. Which, Jason was fairly sure it was a top contender already- maybe already the worst.

“Lay down,” Tim said, and Jason listened without questioning it. He stretched out on his back, and Tim swung one of those breath-taking legs over Jason’s hips, settling himself on top of him. He reached back, grasped Jason’s cock, gave it a squeeze, and Jason groaned. Tim only smiled, licked his lips, before he lifted his hips up, holding Jason’s cock steady as he eased down onto it.

“Fuckin’ hell- Tim, _Timmy_ , babygirl.” Jason was talking without even realizing it, and wanted to smack his hand over his mouth over the last bit. _Yeah, just bring on the creepy pet names, really winning him over_ -

Except Tim began riding him in fast, sharp rises of his hips, gasping loudly as his hands clutched at his own thighs. “Fuck, Jay- say that again.”

“What, _Timmy_ -”

“No you dumbass,” Tim groaned out, glaring at him, “the _last_ bit.”

Jason swallowed. “Babygirl?”

“God, _yeah, that_.” Tim pushed down harder, and Jason reached for his hips, helping to steady him, guide his movements.

“You like it?” Tim nodded, biting at his lip. “What’s better though, _babygirl_ , that or my cock?”

Tim whined loudly, reaching for his own cock and wrapping his hand around it. “Your _mouth_ ,” Tim breathed, “Fuck, talk to me Jason, _please_.”

Jason licked his lips, his heart hammering like a wild bird in his chest. “Yeah? Shit Timmy, didn’t know you could be filthy.” Jason tried to make his brain function, to think of something _good_ to say. He could still save this, Tim seemed to have already forgotten about hitting his head. “Maybe you should be telling _me_ what you think about when you finger yourself, babygirl.”

Another gasp, and Tim twisted his fist around the head of his cock. “God, you, _you_. You fucking me into the sheets and- nnhh, against the wall, on the floor, _fuck_ -” Tim gasped, his hips faltering. “Bending me over the bed and fucking me until my ass is bruised.”

_Jesus fucking Christ_. Jason squeezed Tim’s hips. “You’re _filthy_.” Tim grinned at that, rolled his hips in tight little circle that had Jason’s head spinning.

“Don’t forget it,” Tim gasped. “I think about sucking your cock too. Really- really wanna do that now that I’ve _seen_ it.”

Jason’s head was spinning so fast he could barely see. Could barely register that Tim was doing all the talking- could only gasp out _babygirl, fuck_ , until he sounded like a broke record-

_Babygirl_ over and over again. But it had Tim arching his back, crying out so loud Jason was sure the whole damn city heard- coming suddenly in hot splashes down onto Jason’s abs. Jason gasped, thrusting up hard- and the moment Tim’s body was clenching around him, he was gone- was lucky he had made it that long, with Tim’s _mouth_.

Tim whined as he rode his orgasm out, felt Jason coating him, hot and wet, inside. He shivered at the end, eyes heavy, as he stared down at Jason- and cracked a satisfied grin. Jason returned the smile, watched as Tim climbed off, collapsing on his belly on the bed next to Jason, turning so his cheek was pressed into the pillows. He was panting softly, but _smiling_.

“So, not the worst you’ve had, right?” Jason asked, and Tim hummed.

“Hmm, I dunno. You did make me hit my head. And tripped. Twice.” He slid closer, and Jason lifted one arm, let Tim snuggle up to his chest. “Pretty poor start, I’d say.”

“At least an up to par finish?”

Tim giggled. “Yeah, I guess that’s fair.” Jason lifted his other arm, folding it behind his head.

“Do I get extra credit for _babygirl_?”

Tim shivered over that, placed a kiss to Jason’s chest as it subsided. “Yeah,” he murmured, “Hell, I might fuck you again, despite the mishaps.” Jason laughed, tipping his head back, and Tim grinned, lifting his head.

“Well good, because I’d love to do that again. Anytime.”

“I’ll pick a time you’re _not_ in your suit. Or not coming in off the streets. You smell like you ran a marathon and stomped through gunpowder.” Tim paused, and then added, “And smoked half a pack of cigarettes.”

Jason snorted. “And yet you’re _cuddling_.” Tim gave a soft _hmph_ , but did let his head rest against Jason’s chest.

“Not my fault you’re comfortable.”

“No,” Jason agreed, “But it is partially your fault that I need a shower.”

Tim grinned at that, one hand up on Jason’s ribs, a dingle finger tracing them. “Should I lick you clean?” Jason shuddered over that, tipping his head back.

“Fuckin’ _hell_ you are filthy babygirl.” That earned _him_ a shiver from Tim. “But maybe not. Last thing we need is a second round where we end up breaking your bed or something.” Tim snorted at that, rolling off Jason as he sat up. “But I do need a shower. And a cigarette-” Jason rolled onto his hip, away from Tim- over estimating how much space he had left-

And promptly rolled right off the bed. He crashed to the floor, giving a shouted _you’re fucking kidding me_ , and Tim burst out into laughter. He sat up, one arm wrapped around his ribs, laughing so hard he couldn’t breath and his belly ached.

“Glad you think it’s funny,” Jason muttered, pushing himself up on his hands. “Now I need _two_ cigarettes. I swear to god I’m smoother than this.”

_Are you really_

“Yeah, okay,” Tim offered, as Jason stood up slowly. “I’ll believe it when I see it. Hobble your ass to my shower, and maybe in the morning I’ll give you a second chance.” Jason rolled his eyes, but Tim smiled at him sweetly now. “And yes, I’m saying it was good enough that you can stay. Maybe if you’re sweet, I won’t make you sleep on my couch.”

Jason grinned then, placed his hands on his hips. “Maybe I’ll just bat my eyelashes for you babygirl. That’ll do the trick.” Tim made a little sound, and Jason turned, walking out of the room, completely naked.

Tim watched him go, completely unashamed- and yeah, maybe that had been some of the most _ridiculous_ sex he’d ever had- but he couldn’t deny it was _satisfying_ , and seeing Jason’s ass when he left was well worth a knock on the head.

Besides, it just meant they’d _have_ to try again in the morning, see if they could get a round in without a hitch. Maybe Tim would hit his head again, just so they’d have to try a third time...

**Author's Note:**

> Forever and always writing Jason calling Tim _babygirl_ <3


End file.
